Enjeru
by The Mystic Blue
Summary: Cuando te sientes solo, y no tienes a nadie que te apoye, ¿Que es lo que pasa por tu mente? Kiku se siente así, y ahora que aparece alguién que ya no pertenece a este mundo, crea un enorme desequilibrio en sus emociones, mucho más de lo que el creía. AU.
1. Prologo

** Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.**  
><strong>

** Enjeru.**

**Prólogo:  
><strong>

Volvia a su hogar después de un agotador dia de escuela, estaba cansado, sobre todo por la clase de educación fisica, ya que, considerando su anatomia pequeña, los ejercicios resultaban en ocaciones muy pesados y cansadores.

Llego a su hogar cerca de media hora después. Abrió la puerta con su llave, se saco sus zapatos, y hizó un largo recorrido, desde la cocina hasta su habitación.

Se sentó cerca de su escritorió, tenía que hacer los deberes, y los quería comenzar temprano, ya que queria tener buenas calificaciones, además de toda la tarde libre. Mientras hacía su tarea y escuchaba musica.

Pensaba en lo solo que estaba ese día (y siempre), sus padres jamás estaban con el, considerando el hecho de que también estaban divorciados, tenían muy poco tiempo para estar con el.

No tenia a nadie, pero tampoco le importaba no tenerlo, porque más que más, ya se habia acostumbrado a no tener amigos y ha estar solo. Recordo, que cuando era pequeño, siempre fue más maduro que el resto de sus compañeros, y cuando hablaba no decía ninguna tonteria, sino que siempre fue muy serio.

Tampoco era un muchacho al que le gustaran las fiestas, veía que esas cosas eran sin sentido y demasiado aburridas para el, tampoco salía de su casa. Siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación. Y sus padres en eso tampoco eran un gran aporte, la verdad. A veces creía que se tenía solo a el en el mundo, y que con eso bastaba, que no importaba nada más, que con eso sobreviviría, sus padres y las personas que lo rodeaban en general, siempre le decían que una persona sin cariño en este mundo no podría sobrevivir. Pero él siempre miraba el mundo con mucha indiferencia la verdad, y tampoco creía que el cariño existia, o que si existia, pero que era efímero. Tampoco creía en el amor, la relacíón de sus padres se encargo de demostrarselo perfectamente, aunque, también sabía que no era así en todas las relaciones que existian en el mundo.

El ya tenía dieciseis años, y a veces, por más contento que estuviece con su vida así, igualmente se sentía algo solo.

La palabra solo quedo rondando en su mente.

Solo.

Sin nadie.

Y así se quedo un buen rato, hasta que decidio continuar con sus deberes...

De repente sintio un ruido.

Venía de el comedor.

Ve el suelo.

Se había caido un plato.

Fue a buscar una escoba para barrer los restos que quedaban del plato. Después de eso, coge una bolsa biodegradable que había en su hogar y ahí va a dejar los restos del plato.

Cuando termina su tarea, cierra con llaves la puerta de su casa, y va a botar la bolsa dentro de un basurero.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, después de entrar, la vuelve a cerrar con llave y cuando se da vuelta:

Ve a un hombre de unos veinte años, alto, y rubio de ojos azules, y con gafas. Se pierde en esos bellos ojos azules y lindo cabello. Pero pronto vuelve a la realidad y:

- !Q-quien es usted!.- grito a más no poder, si antes no tenía nada de miedo, ahora quería salir corriendo de su casa.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Antes ya había creado un Améripan, pero...nunca me convenció al final, siempre que lo miraba lo encontraba malo, muy malo, lo que me llevo a terminar borrandolo. Lo lamento si alguien lo leyo U_U. Este fic va a ser más o menos largo, y espero que se diviertan con el.<p>

Sinceramente esperó que les guste.

Adios.


	2. ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Este capítulo, puede contener OCC.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I: ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer<strong>

* * *

><p>Le miro fijamente, su rostro demostraba mucho miedo y horror. Como era posible, si habia cerrado la puerta con llave, que aquel señor hubiese entrado en su casa. No podia seguir demostrando miedo, tenia que calmarse, sino, quizás que cosas le podria hacer aquella persona que tenía frente a sus ojos.<p>

-¿Q-quien es usted y que es lo que quiere?.- Le miro a los ojos, aún con temor. En estos momentos lo menos que deseaba era demostrar esa timidez caracteristica que casi siempre le acompañaba.

Él otro sonrio, lo que hizo que sintiera mas miedo del que ya tenia.

- ¡ERES TÚ! ¡TU ERES KIKU HONDA ¿VERDAD?.- Cerro los ojos, y asintio rapidamente. Un rubor corrío por sus mejillas, el otro lo fue a abrazar fuertemente. La verdad era que él, no era ese tipo de personas que estaban acostumbradas a las demostraciones de afecto, comenzo a ponerse nervioso, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando:

- ¡USTED ALEJESE DE MI!.- Lo había empujado fuertemente, que el otro llego a caer al suelo. El otro solo lo miraba, y el tenía una cara incredula y sonrojada. La verdad le sorpredía como alguien que no conocia, llegara así derrepente y le abrazara. Pero...

...le miro fijamente, y se notaba claramente que era un extranjero. Quizás de donde venía tenía otras costumbres muy distintas a las de él, por lo que se veía claramente era de otro lugar, quizás era de algún país de habla inglesa.

Comenzó a tranquilizarse, la persona que estaba en frente de él no le conocía, ni siquiera le había visto en su vida, por lo que no creía que quisiera hacerle daño, No creia que fuera un ladron, para empezar, era un extranjero, y que haría un ladron en otro país robando si lo podría hacer en el suyo. Sin embargo, sabía su nombre y apellido, por lo que podía pensar que era alguien mafioso, y que le haría daño, o también que quería hacerle algún daño a su padre mediante él.

Se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era calmarse, y preguntarle lo necesario, para saber si quiera quien era, y así poder ya no sentirse con tanto miedo.

Lo primero que hizo fue alejarse lo suficiente de él, ya que con la actuación de antes le dejaba mucho que pensar. Después tomar dos cojines, uno para él y otro para el señor que estaba en frente de él.

Aquel señor, le miraba con cara de inocencia, a pesar de parecer ser un adulto, aún así, comprendia lo que tenía que hacer, así que se sento sin más. Al parecer siempre sonreía y eso la verdad...le daba un poco de miedo,bueno, si el estuviera en otro lugar, también miraria todo con curiosidad, ya que no sabría en donde esta, y que es lo que puede hacer.

Así que ya una vez más calmado le pregunto:

- ¿Quien es usted señor?.- Esta vez lo hizó con voz mas apacible y cortes, como lo era siempre, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese miedo.

En ese momento vio que su ''invitado'' se cruzo de piernas, levanto un puño y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

- ¡Yo soy el gran Alfred F. Jones el Hero!.- Dijo esto con mucho entusiasmo, lo que hizo temblar un poco a Kiku.

Espera...''Hero''.

Ahora sus dudas estaban mas que aclaradas, ya sabía que se trataba de alguien anglosajón, quizás. Pero por lo que recordaba, una vez escucho de que en esos países la gente no era muy entusiasta como se veia que era esta persona. En fin, sin distraerse más por ese tipo de detalles, decidio continuar su interrogatorio.

- ¿Que hace usted en mi casa señor?.- pregunto, le daba mucha intriga saber al fin que era lo que hacía un extraño en su casa, pero lo más importante, como entro, ya que él recordaba haber cerrado la puerta con llave.

- Ehh, yo nada estaba buscandote a ti.- Aquello ultimo lo sorprendio mucho.

- A mí ¿Y porque?.- Dijo con los ojos abiertos, el no lo conocía, porque entonces lo buscaría, a lo mejor la idea de que tenia algo que ver con su padre, de donde venía, la duda lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, cada vez más y más.

- ¿De donde viene usted, señor?.- Al fin le pregunto, y quizás ahora sabría, que no era un mafioso, como pensaba que era.

- Ahh, yo soy de América.- Contesto, antes de que Kiku pudiera decir algo, continuo hablando, ya un poco hastiado, que el chico lo llamara cada vez señor cuando le hablaba .- Y por favor, no me llames señor que tengo diecinueve años, y no dudo que tu seas menor que yo.- Finalizó.

Ya sabía de donde era, ahora eso explica su actitud (o al menos eso piensa él), lo que le sorprendio, fue su edad, ya que no lo demostraba casí, por que era muy grande, y él...bueno él, no es muy alto que digamos, por esa razón pernso que era mucho más mayor que él.

- Bueno...la verdad, es que tengo dieciseis años.- Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y estaba nervioso, no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto social, y menos a hablar de él, pero en realidad eso no importaba.- Y...¿Cual es la razón por la cual me busca?.- Le volvio la mirada, cambiando de tema abruptamente, aún seguia nervioso, por lo anterior.

- La verdad...es que yo te busco a ti, por una razón muy especial, pero antes de decirte, necesito que saber si estas dispuesto a ayudarme.- Ojala que diga que si, llevo muchos meses, buscandote, y si dices que no, todo el esfuerzo que hice, habra sido en vano.

Ahora Kiku, no sabia que hacer, lo que le pedia aquel hombre era muy dificil, más aún si no le decia que era lo que necesitaba.

E-emm...bueno, se...-Recordo lo que le había dicho antes el otro muchacho.- Yo no puedo ayudarle, si no se en que desea que lo ayude, si me dice, quizás, pueda.- Dijo lo más cortezmente posible.

- Yo necesito que me ayudes en ''algo'', la verdad nesecito irme de tu país, y especialmente contigo, necesito que lo pienses, por que, realmente necesito tu ayuda, esperó que puedas hacerlo.- Kiku estaba a punto de hablar, pero Alfred le interrumpio.- Se que quieres respuestas más concretas, pero por ahora no puedo decirtelo, tu las tienes que descubrir.

El chico abrio la puerta y se fue, dejando a Kiku solo pensando en como le podría ayudar. Él no era bueno en las relaciones sociales, ni en nada que tuviera que ver con amigos, personas u contacto. Como iba a poder ayudar a una persona que no le decía nada claro, y de que encima tendria que irse de su País. Sentía miedo, no sabía lo que podria pasar, aparte si se marchaba, como iba a poder sobrellevar la situación en otro país, si apenas podía hacerlo en su casa.

No sabia que respuesta dar, y ya sentia miedo de lo que podía pasar. Tenía el presentimiento, de que lo que venia no iba a ser nada bueno. Pero por otro lado, sentia que no tenia nada que temer y que esto le podria servir como una gran experencia.

Pero sentia miedo.

Miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Miedo al futuro.

Decidio no pensar tanto, y calmarse. Respiro hondo, y dejar las cosas en un segundo plano, a ver que podría pasar. Tenia que hablar con sus padres sobre esto, pero sentía que le iban a decir que no, asi que mejor era no preguntarles.

¿Que hacer?

Se sento, y se quedo mirando al cielo, con aquella mirada vacía que tenia, que ni siquiera, demostraba el panico y temor que sentia hacia lo proximo.

No sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer frente a esto.

Dio un suspiro, y se quedo sentado, pensando en aquello:

_''Las respuestas, las tienes que descubrir tu mismo''._

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado._  
><em>

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Notas: el segundo capitulo, como verán, (y mencione anteriormente), esta historia sera un poco larga, y los capítulos me están quedando un poco cortos, pero esperó lograr hacerlos más largos.<p>

En fin espero que les guste :)

Chao.


	3. Sentimientos

**Aclaraciones: **Hetalia no me pertenece, y Rin Tukusama, es un OC creado por mi.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II: Sentimientos.<strong>

Después de aquella conversación se sentía demasiado raro. No sabía porque, quizás por el simple hecho de que esa persona que se hacía llamar ''Alfred'', le daba tan pocas explicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer, y sobre todo que eran demasiado indirectas, por alguna razón, aunque se haya explicado de la mejor manera posible, no le daba mucha confianza, y todavia creía que era un mafioso.

Por otra parte, a pesar de todo eso, tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que ayudarlo, a pesar de lo muy extraño que fuese. En cierto modo, tenía la sensación, de que si hacia aquel viaje, tenía la oportunidad de explorar el mundo, y conocer los negocios de su padre, para ir acostumbrandose, pero por otro lado, sentia que si iba a otro país, no era para nada más que ayudar a aquel señor que se le aparecía tan repentinamente.

Quizás era mejor dormir, para relajarse y descanzar su mente de todo lo que había pasado en la tarde.

Cuando iba a despedirse de sus padres, a ambos los encontro trabajando. En ese momento creyo, que si el se fuera quizás no lo extrañarian, es más, serían más felices si no lo tuvieran a él.

- Buenas noch..- Abrio los ojos, y al hacerlo estos se tornaron tristes y cansados. Vió que sus padres estaban tan ocupados como siempre, prestando atención a su trabajo, a hacer la compra de acciones, y todas aquellas cosas que comprenden un gran negocio.

- Papá. Mamá.- Comenzó a decir despacio.- si yo me no estuviera aquí...¿a ustedes les importaría un poco?.- Dijo cansado y triste. Quizás esperó a que le prestaran un mínimo de atención, pero otra vez no fue asi, ellos continuaron con su trabajo, con los telefonos pegados en sus oídos, y él, mirando ausentemente desde la puerta, lo invisible que era para sus padres.

Pero ahi recordo, que si el se iba de su casa, no tendrian ningun heredero para liderar con el negocio familiar, eso significaba, que por lo menos, siquiera se preocupaban de él, aunque fuera en una forma tan fría e interesada que alguien podria tener.

No creía o pensaba que su vida era la más tragica del mundo, tampoco la más triste, y el sabía que existian personas con una vida mucho más complicada que la de él, pero estaba casi seguro, que las personas quienes las rodeaban, quizás les brindaban un minimo de atención.

Llego a su habitación, se saco sus zapatillas de descanzó, y se puso el pijama. Se quedo mirando al techo, y recordo todo lo sucedido hace un rato, y se quedo pensando:

- Quizás es mejor que desapareciera.- Y con un leve suspiro, cerró los ojos e intento dormir.

Por unos momentos la idea de escaparse hacia otro país con ese chico que se llamaba Alfred, le hizo gracia, y le dieron ganas de liberar todo aquel nerviosismo que sentía por lo que había sucedido hace un rato, y bueno lo que sucedía siempre, total, esto venía siendo de que tenía conocimiento.

Pero por ahora decidio, que lo mejor era dormir, no pensar en nada más. Él amaba la noche, por que podía dormir y así relajarse. Él amaba la escuela, pero desde que entró a la secundaria, no se relajaba con nada, eran demasiados examenes, tareas, y por sobre todo estrés, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, pero no por el estudio, si no más bien por la presión que ejercían sus padres sobre él, algunas veces, creia que ellos deseaban que el fuera perfecto. Lo que estaba pasando ultimamente hacia que la situación empeorase. Él no era un chico perezoso o dejado, de hecho, le iba bastante bien, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él fuese un ser humano y se cansase de aquellas cosas.

Y siguio pensando en aquellas cosas, cerro los ojos, y ni siquiera se dió cuenta de como se quedo dormido profundamenta, hasta el amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Día siguiente.<strong>

Desperto muy cansado, por un momento creyo, que era muy tarde, pero al ver su despertador, se dió cuenta que no era así.

Seis de la mañana.

Si, solía levantarse demasiado temprano, porque pensaba que si no lo hacía, llegaria tarde a la escuela, y tendria problemas, mientras que si se levantaba más temprano, quizás tendría un poco más de tiempo para él.

Fue a mojarse la cara, porque todavía tenía esa expresión de sueño en su rostro, la verdad era que no durmio muy bien ayer. Estaba extresado, cansado y agobiado, y las cosas que estaban pasando ultimamente...bueno, no era la mejor noticia que podía recibir.

Fue a desayunar, la cocina estaba vacia, él casi siempre desayunaba solo, ya que sus padres se levantaban un poco más tarde, ya que ambos comenzaban su horario a las ocho y media, y por lo tanto se levantavan cincuenta minuntos más tarde que él.

Preparo un zumo de manzana, y unos emparedados de mermelada, cuando termino de comer, se dirigio al baño a lavarse los dientes, y de paso se miro en el espejo para ver si se mostraba presentable ante los demás.

Tomo los onigiri* que preparo ayer y al ver la hora se dirigio a la escuela calmadamente, ya que no estaba atrasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocho de la mañana: Clase de matematicas.<strong>

Estaban a punto de comenzar las clases, y sus compañeros tenían un alboroto que mejor era no hablar.

La escuela en la que estudiaba era mixta, y por lo tanto más alborotada, como decían algunos. De todos modos, él no era participante de aquellos juegos que realizaban sus compañeros, no, el era un poco más maduro.

No tenía amigos estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero había una chica, con la que solía hablar, ella tampoco tenía muchos amigos, más que nada por el carácter fuerte y arisco que poseía.

Quizás no le gustaba nadie en especial, pero esa chica, le atraía en demasía. Le llamaba la atención, una chica asi en su salón de clases, ya que todas sus demás compañeras eran demasiado tranquilas y pasivas. Generalmente, él preferiría a alguien así, pero este no era el caso. El punto era que la chica le gustaba y ya, y cada vez que se lo decía mentalmente, sentía sus mejillas arder, por suerte esto ocurría casí siempre en su hogar, pero como era humano, y no poseia tanta suerte, algunas veces esto le ocurría en el colegio, y sus compañeros solían darse cuenta, lo que para él era una vergüenza total.

De pronto un compañero se le acerca, y le mira como si tuviera ganas de preguntarle algo.

-Hey, Honda ¿Que te ocurre?.- Se sintió un poco incomodo, porque el chico estaba muy cerca de él, lo que lo hacía ponerse más nervioso, y más sonrojado, para más, él no podía lanzar así sus problemas como: ''_L-la chica que esta ahí me gusta, y cada vez que lo recuerdo...me sonrojo._'' El hacer aquel planteamiento en su mente, hizo que se sonrojara aún más, y se pusiera más nervioso. Él chico que le hablo pasaba su mano en frente de su cara como si quisiera llamar su atención, pero el seguía pensando en las cosas que pasaban, al notar esto el otro chico volvio a decir:

-¿Honda?.- Levanta la vista.- ¿Que es?...lo que te ocurre.- al darse cuenta de esto se avergonzo más, y se disculpar.- L-lo siento n-no me ocurre nada.- dijo timidamente.

- Bien.- dijo el otro chico, y se alejo. Y siguio conversando con sus compañeros.

Aveces le daba un poco de tristeza el no poder entablar una relación con sus compañeros, incluso la relación que tenía con** Rin Tukusama** (la chica que le gustaba), era casí inexistente. Pero él no podía hacer nada para mejorar las relaciones con sus compañeros, mejor dicho si podía, pero por su carácter timido, creia que nunca podría lograrlo. Además le decian en su hogar que él tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser frío, y jamás involucrarse con los demás, por que podia sufrir peligro de secuestro (su familia tenía uno de los negocios más grandes en el país), antes le había costado demostrarse asi, pero con el tiempo, logro demostrar una capa de hielo, frente a las personas que lo rodeaban.

De pronto, alguien corrio la silla del asiento del lado en el que estaba Kiku, y la persona que estaba al lado de lo saluda.

Hola, Honda-san.- Dijo desinteresadamente. Kiku, no tenía demasiadas ganas de darse vuelta, pero recordo su enseñanza, y por costumbre lo hizo.

H-hola.- Se quedo helado, ya que la personsa que estaba al lado de él era Rin Tukusama, aquella chica que llamaba demasiado su atención.- Tukusama-san.

Hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella, ella era la chica que le gustaba, la que le hacia sonrojarse por todo, pero con la cual casí nunca hablaba. Cierto era, que cuando hablaban, conversaban demasiado.

Podía estar seguro, que Tukusama-san, no era alguien de muchos amigos, de hecho no los tenia, pero como decía antes, era más que nada por aquel carácter arisco que poseía.

¿Como haz estado?.- pregunto ella, con aquel ceño fruncido que tanto le caracterizaba, por esa misma realidad es que no poseía muchos). Ese desinterez, algunas veces le llegaba a dar tristeza, pero, sabía que en el fondo su ''amiga'' le quería.

Yo he estado bien ¿y t-tu?.- Se le hacia muy dificil, el tratar de ''tú'' a las personas. Él no se acostumbraba aún, a llamar a su pares, de una manera más informal, ya que sus padres, siempre le habían enseñado a tratar con respeto a la gente, lo cual, generó, en cierto modo, un poco de trauma en él.

¿Yo? aburrida, como que este viejo estupido se ha tardado bastante en llegar ¿no?.- Kiku solo abrio los ojos, con el semejante vocabulario de su compañera, ella solía ser algo brusca. Ahora entendía porque casi siempre la enviaban a dirección, y la castigaban, con semejante carácter que tenía, a los maestros lograba irritarlos.

Pero precisamente era ese carácter, el que le atraía en sobremanera. Rin no era como la mayoría de las chicas que trataba (que solian ser muy pocas), sus otras compañeras, quienes eran más retraídas y timidas, no como ella, que en sus ojos, destellaba la gran fuerza que los alimentaba. Cabía mencionar, que Rin, era un contraste inmenso contra el carácter de Kiku, quien era tímido, y daba la apariencia de ser docil y delicado, pero que no por que pareciera ser asi, necesariamente lo era.

Bueno, pero él, jamás se acercaría a ella, por aquellas razones que tenía

Estaba algo aburrido de esperar, así que, saco su reloj para ver que horas eran.

Veinte minutos: él profesor todavía no llegaba.

Bueno, quizás al profesor le ocurrio algo que tenía suma importancia. Pero algunas veces, cuando solían ocurrir estas cosas, el pensaba, que si existian profesores así, más bien existirian alumnos, sin motivaciones de estudiar.

Pero de pronto, la puerta se abrio, y se veía a un hombre muy cansado, con las manos en las rodillas, y la respiración algo cortada.

- Que alegria.- El comentario venía de Rin. Solamente ella solía ser sarcastica con todas las personas, como solía ver en sus animes preferidos, calzaba perfectamente con el estereotipo de ''tsundere''.

Al fin.

Era el profesor de matematicas.

Abrio, saco su cuaderno de matematicas, y los lapices que tendría que ocupar. Estaba seguro que la clase comenzaría en dos minutos. Y ahora todo se veía muy tranquilo, ningun ruido, nada.

En fin la clase comenzó, y el profesor inmediatamente comenzo a escribir los apuntes en la pizarra.

Y él, cansado, también comenzó a escribir.

* * *

><p>Después de eso, pasaron tres días, desde que no sabía nada de aquel señor. Comenzaba a creer que cuando aparecio, solamente lo hizo para molestarlo, pero en el fondo agradecia que se haya ido, y estaba seguro que no volvería jamás, y que no tendria que hacerse preguntas más extrañas por las noches, y al fin podría conciliar el sueño más temprano.<p>

Iba a sacar a pasear, a Pochi-kun. Pobrecito, hace días que no salía con él, quizás le echaba de menos. Él podría parecer muy preocupado de sus estudios y esas cosas, pero el adoraba a los animales, sobre todo a Pochi, que lo acompañaba desde que era un niño. Quizás sus padres si lo querían, y por eso se lo regalaron, para que no se sintiera solo, después de todo, los humanos tenían que tener compañía de algo o alguien.

No sabia porque, pero desde que salio de su casa, comenzo a sentir que lo vigilaban, más bien, la presencia de alguien. Él nunca había sido un psiquico o medium*, pero esta vez, comenzaba a sentirse demasiado extraño, con su actual situación.

Ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, pero ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando...

¡Hola Kiku!, ¿como haz estado?.- ¡Ay! ¡No!, era el chico de el otro día Alfred, ahora con razón sentía, esas extrañas sensaciones ultimamente de que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo. Esta claró, esa persona lo ponía demasiado nervioso con su presencia, parecía ser que era un fantasma, o un vampíro. Se aparecía así de repente, que era lo más obvio que podía pensar.

E-eh, señor, ¿Como a estado?.- Él otro chico solo se dedico a mirarle fijamente, lo que provoco un sonrojo en el menor.- Hmm ¿S-señor?.- Alfred se dio la vuelta para prestarle atención.- P-por favor quiere dejar de mirarme tan fijamente.- Eso provoco un sonrojo más fuerte en Kiku, pero a Alfred eso parecio no importarle, solo sonrío y le dijo:

En occidente es de educación mirar a las personas fijamente, en realidad aquí no se lo que eso signifique.-Eso generó un poco de tristeza en Kiku, lo que le hizo pensar, que cuando aquel chico viajo, no sabía nada de la cultura de su país. A Kiku, Alfred le parecía una persona enormemente inocente, y creía que si decía ciertas palabras, podría herirlo. ¿Para que hacerlo? Si después de todo, él no buscaba hacerle nada malo ¿Verdad?. Aúnque cierto era, que su presencia se le hacía bastante incomoda por así decirlo. Es decir, que haría uno, sí de pronto se apareciera alguien de la nada, y dice cosas extrañas de una manera tan ¿indirecta?, pero ese carácter que poseía le hacía creer (más bien pensar), que aquel chico no era una mala persona ¿O si?

En fin, decidio que lo mejor era quedarse callado, y no decir nada, después de todo, no quería lastimarlo. Solo dió un suspíro y se fue caminando con aquel chico que hasta el día de hoy era un desconocido para él y parecía ser un fantasma salido de la nada.

¿Sabes?.- Kiku levanto un poco su cabeza.- Creó que querías librarte de mi presencia.- Kiku sintió que la tierra lo tragaba.- Pero eso te va a costar mucho.- Fue en ese entonces, que Kiku comenzó a sentir unos brazos rodearle su cintura. En un principio se sintio extraño, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que lo estaban abrazando, su cara se transformo en todo un poema, y la multitud le miraba extrañada, como si ellos fueran..¿Pareja?

Quizó gritar, pero no quería hacer un escandalo, así que decidio que lo mejor era quedarse callado. Solo suspiro hondamente.

Ahí Kiku recuperó totalmente de su chance, y aprovecho para decirle a Alfred que lo soltara

Ay no...

La gente miraba expectante a Alfred y a Kiku, el abrazo que le habian dado, no era especialmente de amigos o algo parecido. Kiku claramente estaba nervioso, sin dudas, los abrazos no eran su especialidad. Al darse cuenta de que Alfred todavía no lo soltaba le dijo:

- ¿P-por favor p-podría soltarme?.- le dió un empujoncito, para que este lo soltara. Al darse cuenta de esto, Alfred fue soltando de a poco a Kiku, hasta que este quedo libre.

Kiku, se sentía bastante nervioso por la actitud de Alfred, desde la primera vez que lo vio, este comenzó a abrazarlo. Eso lo ponia bastante incomodo, él no era una persona de abrazos, dar cariño o demostrar emociones. Por lo que Alfred le generaba una gran desconfianza, y bastante apatía por no decir más.

Estaba comenzando a molestarse verdaderamente con la actitud de ese chico, ya bastante tenía con sus problemas, como para que ese ''señor'' le agregara más a la lista. Kiku aún estaba sonrojado por el abrazo frente a un gran publico, y al recordarlo, hacía que sus mejillas ardieran más aún que antes.

Sin más, comenzó a alejarse de Alfred, y decidio regresar a su casa solo.

- Oye Kiku. ¡Espera!.- Grito Alfred, quien venía corriendo para alcanzar a Kiku, quien comenzó a caminar más rapido para alejarse de él.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Como ven, a Kiku no le cae muy bien Alfred, pero él ya tendra su oportunidad con nuestro querido asiatico. Este capítulo lo logre hacer más largo que el otro, más de 1000 palabras, ¡Ufuuu! :3, e intentare seguir haciendo los otros más largos. Bueno la forma en la que Kiku acepte a Alfred no sera ligera, más bien, va a tener bastantes tropiezos junto a él. En este capítulo se demuestran las relaciones que tiene Kiku tanto en el entorno escolar como en el familiar, es bastante tímido y solitario, pero tiene ''intereses'' en alguien.<p>

**Rin Tukusama:** Como aclare haya arriba, es un OC mío. Su nombre significa ''Guerrero valiente'', y escogí ese nombre por su caracter. Ella es: Tsundere, sarcastica, y un poco fría, y con un caracter muy fuerte. Con él único que habla (o quien más bien la soporta) es Kiku, ya que ella es irrespetuosa y malhumorada. Como dije, Kiku no tiene amigos, es solo que ella le llama la atención, ya que no es como las demás niñas japonesas, y además la admira por su caracter fuerte. Fisicamente: es castaña, tiene el cabello hasta más abajo de los hombros, es alta, sus ojos son de color cafe, y es de tez blanca, es como cualquier chica japonesa fisicamente, pero en personalidad es totalmente distinta.

No quise que Kiku interactuara con los otros países, porque eso se dejara para el desarrollo de los capitulos.

**Onigiri:** también conocido como omusubi es un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira dealga nori.

Bueno me despido, y como siempre espero que les guste el fic.


End file.
